


King of princesses's bed

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SaVe mE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where much wow happens

Mari was running to class that way she wouldn't be late, as she ran in the bell rang, she quickly sat down next to Alya "Good entrance" Alya snickered. "I'm here!" Adrien yelled as he ran into the classroom, Mari blushed and giggled as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "You guys have gotten really close, how many years has it been now?" Alya asked with a smirk. "It's been 2 and a half years, next month being the third" Mari replied, blushing. She thinks back to when she told him how much she loved him about 3 years ago, they talked for a week over spring break, the day they came back he ran up to her and kissed her, asking her out then and there, of course Mari said yes, Chloe was so unhappy that she flat out left the school and got Sabrina to go with her as well. "Mr. Agreste, that counts as a tardy, but I’ll let you off the hook with that kindness towards Marinette." He smiled in a way of thanking her and then winked at Mari once more. “Alright everyone, you may choose a partner and then be put into a group of four, making it have two pairs of partners.” Mari Looked at Adrien to see he was looking back at her, they both nodded agreeing that they were going to be partners. “You all will need to be going to each other’s homes to work on this, although I will be giving class time for it, this will be 45% of your grades.” ‘Wow.’, Marinette thought ‘talk about important, oh well for spending time with Adrien over at my or his house.’ “I will be giving you all a month to do this, you should take 3 days over the week and the weekend to work on this” said the teacher, interrupting Marinette’s thoughts “This project is about you and your partners life, the group will not be all together at the homes, only the partner will, the groups is for comparing and contrasting, you all should have one page about yourself, and another page based on your partners life” ‘Luckily I know everything about Adrien’ Marinette thought, most likely blushing “You all may get your partners and groups now” Alya and Nino were partners and Marinette and Adrien were partners, they all were the group of four. “Your place or mine?” Asked Adrien “I guess yours, if your father is alright with it” “Would you like me to text him now to check?” “Yeah, I guess that would be best” Adrien got his phone out and texted this ‘Hello Gabriel I ask if it is okay that me and Marinette come over to the home to work on out project that we have been assigned in class, we will be staying in my room if so.’ quickly his father replied ‘I do not want anyone over this week, so I shall be saying no, you may go to her place after you come home and get what you need to get.’ ‘I understand, thank you for considering it though.’ Adrien scoffed and cut off his phone, quickly putting it away “He said we would have to go to your place. Is that okay?” Adrien replied with a half-smile “That’s totally fine, my parents aren’t home this week, they are on vacation in china to see my mother’s side of the family.” ‘Wait a second I hope he didn’t take that the wrong way’ Marinette thought ‘Well that’s good, we have a whole month to work on this so I guess we can take this day off’ Adrien thought with a smirk “What’s so funny Blondie?” Marinette asked with a grin “Oh nothing, just a little thought” ‘shit, he did take it that way.’ She thought to herself “What type of thought?” she asked trying to look innocent as she leaned in closer to him “This type” he said deviously as he kissed her, the kiss lasted for about a minute, Marinette thanked god for this again for about the 100th time as the teacher cleared her throat next to them, making it their queue to stop “You guys can save that for after-school at one of your houses” then she looked at Adrien and said “Don’t forget about a condom.” ‘What the hell, do I even have one?’ Adrien thought as Marinette blushed and tried to laugh it off even though she clearly was shaken up about it. After school, Adrien went home and saw his father standing there in the doorway with a box wrapped with purple wrapping paper “Hello Gabriel” Adrien said “Here, this gift is for you, go up to your room and open it, then take one to her house, or every time you go to her house for that matter” ‘wait a second, is that-‘then Gabriel gave his son the gift and sent him upstairs to open it. Adrien ran upstairs to hurry before Marinette got impatient. Adrien opened the gift just to see what it was ‘oh my god wtf dad’ they were Trojan condoms sitting there ‘a 64 pack?!? Why in the hell would he get me these?’ Adrien had a blur of thoughts, when he hears Marinette’s voice from outside yelling at him to hurry up so he took 2 of the condoms and put them in the side pocket of his jacket “WHAT THE HELL ADRIEN?” Plagg yells “shut up” Adrien then goes downstairs with his book bag, the condoms and Plagg his tells his father goodbye and goes to see his girlfriend outside waiting on him “What took you so long?” Marinette asks impatiently “Sorry Mari, my father had something for me” he replies bashfully “Oh its fine. Shall we go now?” she asks holding out her hand “Yep” he replies taking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahaha i'm fukking evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read fanfic on here too, so, EnJoY SiNnErS

As they were walking down the street, holding hands Marinette -being the clumsy girl we know and love- tripped on the sidewalk and fell, not hurting herself, but boy did it make Adrien freak out "Ohmygod Mari, you okay??" as he leaned down Marinette saw the gold of the condom and blushed lightly 'ohmygod, he took it that way, holy shit holy fuck me holy damn-' "Is anything broken?" Adrien asked interrupting her thoughts "oh- um- yeah, It's all good, all chill" she replied giggling while thinking 'I mean i'm 17 so screw it, if he wants to, then i'll let him' "so are you gonna get up?" he replied trying not to laugh "Oh yeah" she said blushing "Need some help?" he said laughing "I don't need help, but I would love help from you any day" she said 'wait that sounded so wrong outloud' she thought as he picked her up and spun her around she giggled and when he sat her on the ground she kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Adrien" she said after pecking him on the cheek "No problem Mari, anything for you" he said, Adrien always loved watching Marinette blush, he took it as in she likes him more, but right now he sees she's blushing a lot 'is she alright? I wonder if she-' Adrien looked downwards as if he was looking at his shoes but he was really looking at his jacket to see that the gold of the wrapper wasn't sticking out, but something else was, he had been walking for about 10 minutes with a massive erection, he then was blushing himself and tried to just relax, as they were walking into the bakery, he saw that it was empty as could be, so he figured that it would be a good place to flirt, which luckily chat was good at "So Marinette, may I just say how I love how you walk, and talk,and you're so pretty, it's amazing, I love you so much" he said in the calmest and sexiest voice Adrien could have possibly ever made for her, she looked so happy at this moment, she was blushing, smiling and looks exactly how he wanted her to look, she was leaning up to Adrien and in the most seductive voice ever she said "I love you too Adrien" as soon as she said that, he had her up against the wall and they were furiously making out, now Adrien's erection was majorly sticking out where it was basically crying for her more and more, and that's what she let happen, they stumbled up the stairs, still kissing and they landed in her bed with Marinette on top, she was now laying on top of him as they were kissing, she could feel how he was trying to take off her shirt 'holy shit, this is happening' Marinette blushed at the thought, but let it happen, he had just taken off her shirt as she had already managed to slip off his pants, she moaned as he was now on top of her and he was getting off her pants, she let him be in control for right now as they slowly came to a stop, Adrien then took out the condom and put it on, as Marinette laid there with no shirt, no pants , and her knee length tights, before she could speak Adrien was already on her again, she looked in his eyes, then she slipped off his jacket and his shirt, then he completely bare, and she loved it, she was then there feeling him dry hump her as she moaned louder crying out for him more and more with every kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) pure sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, so I just wanna apologize for this long wait, it's been a long time since I've logged in and I had a hard time getting my password, thanks for all of the kudos too! And omg, 800+ hits?! This is an awesome thing for me so thank you guys so much!

Mari decided to just take a second and think about this 'holy shit, holy shit, this is happening'-  
"A-adrien~"   
'Wait, was that me?? Oh my god, that was me'-  
"Fuck, Mari, do you know what you do to me?~"   
Then there was another loud moan coming from her mouth  
Now, she knew Adrien better than Nino did, so she knew he had to be turned on to be saying this, plus the buldge sticking out put all the more reasoning for her to think that  
All of a sudden she feels something tugging on her panties and she looks and there's Adrien pulling her panites off with his   
teeth  
He fucking has her panties, dragging them down, with his teeth  
This is a breaking point for her and she just moans  
"Fuck, Adriennnn~"   
He looks up at her with this smirk, a devilish smirk that looks familiar but she can't tell from where due to her arousal  
"Damn Mari, you look so fucking wet, you look sweet too~"  
That caused another loud moan to escape from her mouth  
"It's because of you, Adrien, fuck, I'm all wet, and only for you~"   
She blushes because all Adrien does is just looks up at her with a look on his face and she thinks she said something wrong  
"Adri-"  
Before she could even say his name he licks her folds and she moans loudly  
"Damn, you taste good, Mari"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, cliffhanger! This time it won't be as long though, I also tried to do my writing style different from what I have been doing so please leave feedback on how it is!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably going to randomly update this, but, this is terrifyingly.... AMAZING THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE 25 KUDOS AND THE 1,000+ HITS!! ILYGSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into porn  
> Enjoy sinners(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

She clearly didn't think this through, she thought to herself 'nope, I'm fucked, utterly and completely FUC-' 

Her thoughts were interrupted by another lick and considering it took her off guard, she moans loudly and blushes

"Damn Mari, you taste awesome" 

Another moan

She wanted this, oh god she wanted this, she can't count how many times she imagined this, she can't count how many nights she had her finger buried inside herself just from the thought of this, although, none of it got her to relive, she'd wondered what a orgasm was like, and she be damned if she wasn't getting one today

"A-Adrien" 

He was turned on, he was definitely turned on, he knew how much he wanted this, he knew how much he wanted her, and only her, he could tell how much she wanted this, being she was very wet and moaning, oh god, he needed her, they needed each other

He gets up and decides to do something, causing Mari to be very confused

'Did I do something wrong, oh god, I did do something wrong, didn't I-' 

He surges into her with one huge thrust and she moans loudly, part from pain because he just broke her hymen and part from arousal

He stifels a moan and does it again, causing her to moan again

He picks up a rhythm and she decides to do something, she arches her back more and thrusts herself on him, she gets up and pushes him onto the bed, laying him down and gets on top of him, riding his dick

'He wants to be naughty, I'll show him naughty' she thought devilishly

She just continues to ride him until she whimpers this

"D-daddy~"

And then he is mewling

'Gotcha'  she thinks

She just continues to whimper daddy and she needs something else. She picks up his hand and puts it on her clit and she moves his hand around on it

She moans from the touch and he knows what he needs to do

She takes her hand back, leaving his there, rubbing her

She moans again, and she feels herself tighten around him

"Fuuuuck, daddy. Harder"

He's taken aback, it's rare to hear Mari curse, although he does listen to her demand

He rubs her harder, pushing her clit as much as he could while not hurting her

This causes a loud moan from her, a very loud moan and she tightens once more, clenching his dick

She looks down and sees that he is wearing a condom and she sees how big he is

'Damn, just... Damn, is he a 8 inch? Or is it 9? Whatever size it is, it's huge'-

He thrusts into her once, roughly and pushes her over the edge.She cums all over him and moans loudly.

"D-daddy~" 

He follows, his white seed hitting the rubbered condom, he pulls out of her and just lays there beside her, breathing heavily

"Damn, that was..." He says

"Amazing" she finishes

"I'm glad it was you" 

"What?" She's confused

"You were my first time, orgasm and all"

"Oh, you were the same for me, not saying I haven't masturbated to the thoughts of you or anything, but, I've never been able to have myself an orgasm"

She blushes as she realized what she just said but tries to play it off cooly

"Well that's the same for me" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys again! You all bring me so much joy everyday and I love you, each and every single one


	5. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff added to your sin, well, some parts fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, not much to say, sorry for the shit updates  
> Does anyone watch sn?  
> Anyways  
> Enjoy sinners (and floofers) (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

for the rest of the night, they sat there telling stories and kissing 

"Can you spend the night Adrien?" 

Mari didn't mean for the question to be asked out of the blue, but then again, this is the guy she gave her virginity to so...

"I'll have to text my dad and ask"

Adrien pulls out his phone and texts his dad

'Hello father, may I please stay the night at Mari's?' 

"Okay, I just texted him"

"Alright"

**beep**

'You may spend the night, only because it's the weekend'

Adrien types back an excited thank you 

"He said I could"

Mari squeals and hugs Adrien

"Yay!"

And they lived fucking each other and got married and had three children 

~  _ **the end!**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I figured there wouldn't be much left to this! So there you guys have it!


End file.
